


Целуй, пока можешь

by Cvetok1105



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvetok1105/pseuds/Cvetok1105
Summary: Нет, Антуан не разрушал их отношения, он просто не верил в себя





	Целуй, пока можешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss me while you can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639566) by [WinterSnow10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10). 



Оливье заметил это перед международным перерывом. Заметил то, что Антуан подолгу не отвечал на сообщения или полностью игнорировал их. В холле гостиницы, узнав, что им достался общий номер, Оливье ухмыльнулся, обнимая Анту.  
  
— Что с тобой происходит в последнее время? — Спросил Оли, прежде чем поцеловать молодого человека в макушку.  
  
— Был занят, — пожал плечами Антуан, избегая смотреть парню в глаза.  
  
— Антуан, Анту… — Антуан отказался поднять глаза. — Гризи, да ладно тебе, детка, что на самом деле не так? — спросил Оливье, когда они подошли к лифту.

— Ничего, — прошептал молодой человек, входя в лифт.

  
Поездка закончилась в самую напряженную минуту, парни вышли одновременно. Оливье шел за Антуаном, отвечая на раздражающее сообщение, которое прислала ему Дженнифер. Антуан молча приложил ключ-карту к замку и открыл дверь. Он осторожно затащил чемоданы за собой, не потрудившись придержать дверь для Оли, который вошел в комнату с потоком ругательств, срывавшихся с его уст. Антуан заполз на кровать со слишком яркими простынями, положил голову на подушку и включил музыку так громко, как только мог.  
  
— Не мог оставить дверь открытой? — Пробормотал Оли, выдергивая один из наушников.  
  
Антуан неуверенно посмотрел на него своими большими красивыми глазами. Рука Оливье плавно поглаживала шею молодого человека.  
  
— Ты можешь поговорить со мной о чем угодно, — пробормотал Оли, прежде чем клюнуть молодого человека в щеку.  
  
— Я в порядке, Оли, — пробормотал Антуан, прежде чем поцеловать старшего.  
  
Они лежали и обнимались в течение нескольких часов. Парни не разговаривали, просто смотрели друг на друга. Затем телефон Оливье начал взрываться сообщениями — и пропасть в душе Антуана вновь разверзлась.  
  
— Пойду приму душ, — пробормотал Антуан тихим дрожащим голосом.  
  
Оливье прикусил губу: он хотел убедиться, что с Гризи все в порядке, но Дженнифер не переставала его доставать.  
  
Антуан включил душ, надеясь, что это заглушит разговор по другую сторону двери. Он шагнул под струи горячей воды, как только разделся, но колени не держали его на ногах, поэтому он осел на пол, просто позволяя воде стекать по телу.  
  
«Я разрушаю его брак, его жизнь», — подумал Антуан, крепко зажмурив глаза.  
  
Он все ещё слышал разговор. Потом телефон Антуана прозвенел, прервав музыку. Решив, что уже достаточно долго принимал водные процедуры, Анту выключил воду и завернулся в полотенце. Послание было коротким и милым. Фотография его принцессы Мии.  
  
Антуан потер виски, оставив телефон в ванной, ему нужно было четко знать, что будет дальше. Все это, вероятно, ни к чему не приведет. Оливье все еще говорил по телефону, когда он вернулся.  
  
— Хорошо, Дженнифер, да, скажи детям, что я их люблю. Пока, Джен, — сказал Оли, прежде чем сбросить.  
  
Антуан начала метаться по комнате в поисках пижамы. Ночь уже перекрывала последние лучи солнца. Молодой человек забрался в постель, как только оделся. Он почувствовал, как кровать прогнулась под тяжестью другого тела.  
  
— Поговори со мной, — прошептал Оли, поглаживая рукой руку Антуана.  
  
— Я чувствую, что разрушаю твои отношения.  
  
— Что? Должно быть, я что-то пропустил. Гризи, детка, ты не разрушаешь никакие отношения. Мы с Джен договорились — она любит тебя. Но на самом деле, я думаю, что единственная причина, по которой ты ей нравишься, — это Мия, — усмехнулся Оливье.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Да. Подумай о том, как скоро мы увидим друг друга, за исключением того, что ты будешь на противоположной стороне поля. Не уверен, что справлюсь с этим, детка, — объявил Оливье, прежде чем поцеловать Антуана.  
  
— Молчу, — засмеялся Антуан.  
  
Молодой человек заставил Оливье откинуться на спину, прежде чем оседлать его бедра, тепло целуя. Руки Оливье вырисовывали непонятные узоры на его спине.  
  
— Проказник, я думаю, что плохо на тебя влияю, — усмехнулся Оли.  
  
— Согласен, очень плохо влияешь. Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Антуан, прежде чем снова запечатать их губы поцелуем.  
  
— Je t'aime aussi, Mon amour*, — улыбнулся Оливье.  
  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем?  
  
— Как и всегда какую-то глупость, — засмеялся Оливье.

**Author's Note:**

> Je t'aime aussi, Mon amour — Я тоже тебя люблю, моя любовь


End file.
